


La pena

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Recoil, post 5x16
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony se propone animar a Ziva para ayudarla a pasar el mal trago de haber estado a punto de morir</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pena

_—¿Una copa?  
—Esta noche no.  
—Escucha, no pretendo trivializar lo que has pasado. Solo quiero despejarte un poco la cabeza.  
—Mi cabeza está perfectamente bien como está.  
—Genial, pues tomemos una copa. Tú hablas, yo escucho.  
—No quiero una copa.  
—Muy bien. Solo una. Yo hablo, tú escuchas.  
—Tony. No._  
—Oh, vamos, Ziva. ¿Nunca te he dicho que cuando estoy borracho me da por imitar a Sinatra?

Ziva baja la vista con pesar un momento antes de volver a mirarle.

—No solo estando borracho—escupe con tan pocas ganas que ya ni siquiera suena agresiva.  
—Pero borracho lo hago mejor, ¿de verdad te lo vas a perder?

 

* * *

Ziva ríe. Una sonora carcajada seguida de unas palmas poco coordinadas que pretenden ser un aplauso. Desde lo alto del escenario del karaoke, notablemente menos alcoholizado que ella, pero eufórico, Tony interpreta una coreografía improvisada mientras aúlla “Stayin’ Alive”. El falsete de los Bee Gees era una apuesta segura para conseguir la sonrisa de Ziva. Misión cumplida.

 

* * *

  
Ziva llora. Solloza abrazada a él mientras le relata entre hipidos etílicos llenos de angustia cómo logró revolverse justo a tiempo. La bala le pasó rozando, lucharon y ese cerdo le cayó encima con los ojos vacíos, muertos. Tony le acaricia el pelo, le besa el lado bueno de la frente y la estrecha con fuerza.

—¿Sabes qué es lo bueno del dolor? Que te demuestra que todavía no estás muerto.

Ziva levanta la cabeza y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué bonito—murmura con voz pastosa y ronca—. ¿De qué película es?  
—¿Qué pasa? No puedo tener pensamientos profundos yo solo.  
—Eh… no.

Tony pone los ojos en blanco y chasquea la lengua.

—Está bien. De “La teniente O’Neal”.

 

* * *

Ziva duerme. En mitad de una conversación delirante para olvidar el sufrimiento, se ha quedado frita casi como si la hubiera fulminado un rayo. Tony no sabe si se deberá al sopapo que le dio esa mole de Werth, pero al menos ya no ronca. Mañana estará para verla. Recién levantada, entre el golpe en la cabeza y la resaca, es posible que se transforme en la versión femenina de Michael Douglas en “Un día de furia”. Tendrá que aplacarla con paciencia, comprensión y sonrisas. Será difícil, pero habrá valido la pena.


End file.
